Blame It On The Alcohol
by JoeyPocke
Summary: Kurt was able to convince himself by his seventh cup of spiked punch that Rachel and Blaine's kiss didn't matter. He was also able to give himself alcohol poisoning. No one thinks anything of it because Kurt's a lightweight. Problem is, he won't wake up.


I do not own glee.

This was filled for a prompt on the glee angst meme:

Kurt was able to convince himself by his seventh cup of spiked punch that Blaine and Rachel's kiss didn't matter because it was just a game.

He was also able to give himself alcohol poisoning. He passes out in the middle of his karaoke duet with Mercedes. No one thinks anything of it because, hey, Kurt's a lightweight.

Problem is, he won't wake up.

* * *

><p>Kurt was finally able to convince Finn to let him go to Rachel Berry's House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza (okay, he blackmailed him into it, same thing) and he invited Blaine in the hopes of getting closer to him.<p>

They left Dalton after Warbler's practice, and Kurt, Blaine, and Finn all made their way to Rachel's house. By the time they got there there were already a few cars parked outside and they went inside the nicely decorated brick house.

The group of teens made there way down to the basement and were given their own drink tokens. Everyone seemed pretty bummed that they only got two wine coolers, but Kurt really didn't mind, he wasn't planning on drinking anyway. He needed to be on top of things if he was going to impress Blaine.

Eventually, Puck got out the real stuff and the party began. Everyone was pretty much trashed, save Finn and Kurt and it was Rachel's brilliant idea to play spin the bottle.

The group was sitting in a circle and okay, Kurt was kind of nervous. What if it was his turn and it landed on Puck or Sam or something. He was kind of hoping that it would land on Blaine, but he knew that that would just be too good to be true.

It was finally Rachel's turn, and who should it land on? Blaine.

It was supposed to be fun, just a funny, stupid game, so Kurt really wasn't all that concerned when they leaned in to kiss each other. But when the kissed lasted over a minute, he'll admit, he got kind of jealous.

Okay, so they were both drunk and they kissed during a silly game. No big deal. But then they sang that duet. That fucking duet. So Kurt drank.

After his third cup he was still sick of Rachel and Blaine all over each other, so he took another cup. And another. And another. And, hey, what's one more, right?

After Kurt was all loosened up he walked up to the karaoke stage and reached for the mic. "I would like to call up my best friend, Mercedes! Cedes get your ass up here!"

Mercedes made her way up to the stage and they began their duet version of Blow, by Ke$ha.

(Mercedes **Kurt **_Both)_

Back door cracked we don't need a key

We get in for free,

No VIP sleaze.

**Drink that Kool-Aid follow my lead,**

**Now you're one of us, **

**you're coming with me.**

It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down.

**Tonight, we're taking over, no one's getting out.**

_This place about to blow_

_This place about to blow_

_This place about to blow_

_This place about to blow_

_This place about to_

Now what? We're taking control

We get what we want,

We do what you don't

**Dirt and glitter cover the floor,**

**We're pretty and sick,**

**We're young and we're bored.**

It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out.

**Tonight we're taking names, cause we don't mess around.**

_This place about to blow_

_This place about to _THUD!

Everyone stopped just in time to see Kurt lying prone on the ground.

No one thought anything of it because hey, Kurt's a lightweight, and they all just laughed as they stumbled along, dancing with each other. Finn was the only one still sober, and he went over to check on his brother.

Kurt, lying unconscious, was even paler than usual, and his breathing was in short, quick intakes. Finn wasn't sure what to do because he didn't want to leave a bunch of drunk teenagers in a basement, but he thought that there definetly wasn't something right about his stepbrother. Sure, Kurt was a lightweight, and sure, every teen passed out when they were drunk sometime or another, but there was just something off about him.

Maybe it was the blue-white tone of his skin, or maybe the short breaths Kurt was barely managing to get in, or maybe the fact that he was just _so damn cold. _Whatever it was, Finn knew that if he just left Kurt here when he should be looking after him, he would have hell to pay when he got home and his mom and Burt saw Kurt like this.

But he decided to just let it go and took another sip of his barely drunk beer.

Then the hours ticked by and people started to slowly stop drinking, and the group eventually sobered up. With the exception of Kurt who still lay there, barely managing to breath.

Mercedes and Blaine noticed that there was something wrong with the usually chipper boy and they went over to where Kurt was laying. Blaine started shaking his shoulder gently, trying to wake him up. He didn't move. So, Blaine shook him a little harder. "Kurt," Blaine said, grasping his shoulder, "Kurt, honey, please wake up."

Seeing Blaine's concern over their friends, the New Directions started to filter over to the two Warblers. "Kurt, buddy you've gotta wake up, okay?" Blaine said, sounding more and more desperate.

"How much did he drink?" Puck finally asked.

Everyone looked around at each other, hoping that Kurt was just a deep sleeper.

The glee club was still prodding at Kurt, searching for any sign of movement in the boy when he started to stir. "Where 'm I?" He said drowsily.

Everyone seemed to released the breath that none of them realized they were holding. "Kurt, how much did you have to drink?" Finn asked, kneeling by his brother.

"I don' know. Six? Eight? Ten?"

"How long did it take you to drink them?" Puck asked, the most knowlegablie in alcohol.

"I don' know. Maybe a few minutes?"

"Fuck," Puck whispered under his breath. "Kurt, I need you to tell me what you drank."

"Just punch. Just that nice punch."

"Shit, what the fuck was in that punch?" Puck asked, turning to the glee club for an answer.

"Bourbon," Artie said quietly.

"Shit."

Everyone was drawn to Kurt again as he vomited in one of the wasted baskets. "I don' feel sogood," Kurt said, his words slurring together.

Finn was about to say something when everyone was once again drawn to an awful retching noise made by their friend.

"Try to mix some vinegar and water, then drink it," Rachel said, handing Kurt a cup of the mixed liquids. "It always helps me when I can't keep something down."

Kurt attempted to drink it, but unsuccessfully threw it right back up into the toilet. They also tried lemon juice, crackers, and ginger ale, but when nothing stayed down they decided to let Kurt sleep in Rachel's and think over their options.

"We really should take him to the hospital," Tina said.

"Yeah, if there's something wrong with my boy, and we let him sit there and suffer I might have to cut someone," Mercedes said.

"I don't know," Artie said, "I think Kurt's just a lightweight, I mean come on, he probably only had like three drinks, and it was only spiked punch."

Most of the guys seemed to agree with Artie, so they decided to stay at Rachel's and wait for Kurt's hangover to go away. About three hours later they decided to check on Kurt. They found him snuggled under Rachel's blanket and tried to wake him up.

After ten unsuccessful minutes of attempting to wake up their friend, the guys finally gave in and drove Kurt to the emergency room. They took two cars, and Kurt laid across Finn, Puck, and Blaine's lap in the backseat of Mercedes' Sonata.

Finn carried Kurt into the emergency room and Blaine and Rachel went up to the front desk to sign Kurt in. "Hello I'm Blaine Anderson, and that's Rachel Berry," Blaine said, smiling at Rachel, "Our friend, Kurt Hummel is over there and we can't get him to wake up. He definitely drank something, but we don't know what, or how much."

"Okay, just sign his name there and a nurse will be with you in a moment," The receptionist said.

The anxious teens waited for what seemed like ages when finally a young nurse appeared in the waiting room. "Kurt Hummel?" The nurse called.

Finn carried Kurt over to the nurse and the teens tried to follow the nurse down the hall. "I'm sorry," The nurse started, "But we can only take three other people in the room while we do the examination."

Finn and Puck were already holding Kurt, so they were obviously going back with him, and Mercedes immediately clung onto Kurt's side following the boys down the hall.

The nurse led them down the hall to an examination room and began to ask them questions. "How old is he?"

"Seventeen," Finn answered.

"And what did he drink?"

"We don't know for sure," Puck said, "But we think Bourbon."

"How much?"

"He woke up for a little, but he was pretty confused," Puck began. "Definitely at least five, but it could be as much as ten."

"You said he woke up?"

"Yeah for about ten minutes or so," Puck said. "But he just threw up the whole time and he was pretty confused. He fell back asleep a little bit later, and now we're here."

"Okay, I'm just going to take his blood pressure and do some vitals and then a doctor will be in. Could you lay him on the table?"

"Sure," Finn said, lifting up his brother and laying him gently down on the table.

After the nurse finished a few simple tests she left and the teens waited for a doctor to come in and tell them what the hell was wrong with their friend.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Finn asked.

"I don't know," Puck said, truthfully. "I really hope so, but honestly, I don't know. We don't even know what he drank, and I know we think it's all fun but alcohol really isn't a joke. Who knows how much he had."

The three teens all stared sadly at their friend, waiting for the doctor to come in and fix him.

After what seemed like an eternity, a middle-aged doctor came in and introduced herself. "Hello," the doctor said, "I'm Dr. Stevenson. It seems like Kurt has alcohol posioning, but we are going to take a few blood samples to make sure."

Dr. Stevenson laid Kurt on the bed and got a needle ready. She stuck it in the middle of his arms and while she was waiting the same nurse came in. The nurse took the blood tests and left.

After the blood test results came in Dr. Stevenson consulted with the nurse in the hall, and then came back in.

"Kurt definitely has alcohol poisoning, and extremely low blood pressure. We are going to set up an IV because he is very dehydrated and then we'll see if he wakes up. If he does than we'll do some oxygen therapy and if he doesn't in the next half hour or so we might have to do a kidney dialysis."

"But he'll be okay, right?" An overwhelmed Finn asked.

"We hope," Dr. Stevenson said.


End file.
